1. Field of the Present Disclosure
This disclosure relates generally to protective pads and shields, and more particularly to an apparatus for protecting a windshield from damage by flying objects.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
Lundberg, U.S. Pat. No. 5,037,156 discloses a device for the protection of a vehicle's windshield from heat, frost, rain, snow, and the like. The protector is preferably a layer of polyethylene which covers the outside of the windshield. The cover is held in place by two wings which are secured between the vehicle's doors and their frames. Placement of these wings within the door is facilitated through the use of handles or cords which attach to the wing and are long enough to permit the operator to keep their hand from the doorway during closure of the vehicle's door.
Weatherspoon, U.S. Pat. No. 4,726,406 discloses a protective cover for a vehicle window includes a vinyl sheet having a cloth backing for application to the window. The sheet is held in place by straps which are looped around stiffener bars on the side edges of the sheet. The straps extend into the interior of the vehicle where they are attached to mating fasteners in order to secure the sheet on the window. The attachment system permits detachment of the protective sheet only from the interior of the vehicle and thereby provides security against theft.
The related art described above discloses windshield protectors made with thin layers of sheet materials which protects the windshield from the natural elements and helps to prevent theft by limiting visual disclosure of the vehicle's interior spaces. However, the prior art fails to teach a windshield protector that is able to prevent windshield damage from physical impact. The related art also fails to disclose the presently disclosed means with improved folding and carrying features. The present disclosure distinguishes over the prior art providing heretofore unknown advantages as described in the following summary.